


don’t do drugs, kids

by butmomilovepeter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmomilovepeter/pseuds/butmomilovepeter
Summary: {Prompt by @mrsfangirll:Since you’re my new go-to prompt filler: Peter is out patrolling and helps a lady in trouble in an alley outside of a night club. *a few hours later* Karen notifies Tony that Peter is in distress and reveals his location. Tony arrives to find Peter sick in the men’s room at the club, and immediately jumps to the conclusion that Peter got wasted and scolds him. He later finds out that Peter was drugged by one of the criminals from earlier that night and [insert whatever you want].}





	don’t do drugs, kids

Peter doesn’t remember how he got to the floor of this nightclub bathroom. He wasn’t even out spider-manning. He had taken the night off.

He didn’t trust his memory that much, but he vaguely remembered walking back home from Ned’s. Vaguely. Maybe a women screaming for help? Curse is empathetic side.

He was really glad it was a one person bathroom.

He wished he could take the stupid watch on his arm off. It was buzzing like crazy and driving him insane. Lights were too bright and noises were too loud, but not in the same way as his sensory overloads. He couldn’t explain in what way it was. His head felt like it was melting, and his limbs were numb.

So yeah, he was having a  _great_  time.

_“Peter, you haven’t responded in twenty minutes. I’m advised to call Mr.Stark.”_ His watch spoke to him. His watch… _spoke_  to him. Something about that confused him, but the other part of him didn’t want Mr.Stark being contacted.

But  _why_ , he couldn’t figure out.

Then, the door kicked open. He heard the loud sounds of the club for a moment, which made him wince, before it faded out behind the door.

“Kid. What the hell.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. Made by Tony Stark. Peter drew back at how loud his voice was, and slowly looking up to see Tony blocking the white light, creating a rim around him. He looked tired. And kinda angry. Why was he angry?

“Heyyyyyy Mr. Stark,” Peter slurred. “When did n’you show up?” Why did he ask that? It was like his body was doing things his mind didn’t want him to. His head hurt. He should tell Mr.Stark that.

“Yeah, no shit it hurts,” Tony retorted. Did he say that out loud? “How much did you drink tonight?”

How much did he drink tonight? He didn’t drink. What did that mean?

“Didn’t drink..whadda you mean?”

He saw Tony scoff, kneeling down to his level.

“Pete, you’re wasted. You’re 16, what is going on with you?” Tony asked, his voice laced with disappointment. Peter didn’t like that. He frowned.

“Am not…didn’t drink.” Peter tried again. He heard Tony sigh with annoyance.

“Cut the crap. What’s gotten into you?” Tony sounded actually angry now. In retaliation, Peter tried to tell him  _again_  that he didn’t do anything, but instead, his stomach started to feel as if it was being scraped from the inside, and moaned as he pushed his palms into his eyes. He felt his body slip further down the wall his was leaning against and onto the dirty tile floor.

“Whoa, okay, Peter?” There was concern in Tony’s voice now, which scared him a bit, because something bad is usually happening if Mr.Stark’s concerned.

“I don’t remember…don’t remember getting here, Mr.Stark.” There was fear growing inside of Peter, because he hurt everywhere and he was so confused and  _tired_. He wanted to cry. He thinks he might already be crying.

“Wait, what? Peter, what do you remember?” Tony questions. Peter shakes his head.

“Was walking home…then it got all dark and fuzzy. And now everything hurts.” He bit out. He hears Tony curse, and he just  _really_ wants to sleep.

“FRIDAY?” Tony calls out.

_“His heart rate is decreasing, sir. He needs medical attention as soon as possible.”_

“Shit.” Tony curses again. Peter feels a cool hand cup his cheek, and another on his shoulder.

“Mr.Stark, I’m tired…” Peter hears himself say, but it sounded far. He started to close his eyes, but then the hands jolted him semi-violently.

“No! No sleeping, Peter.” Tony shouts, and Peter winces again.

“M’sorry.”

Peter hears Tony call his name once more, and he  _swears_  his voice chokes, but he already accepted the darkness.

~

“C’mon, kid. It’s time to wake up.” Tony’s voice pulls Peter out of the warm darkness, and he wants desperately to go back in.

“Don’t wanna.” He replies, and he hears Tony laugh a bit beside him.

“Too bad. You’ve slept too long.”

Peter finally finds the strength to open his eyes, Tony coming into focus. He sees he’s at the medical wing at Stark Towers, and he’s snuggled up in the white sheets he knows all too well. Tony’s smiling.

“Why does my body feel like jello?” Is what he decides to be the first thing he says. Tony sighs with a sympathetic laugh.

“Someone drugged you to Hell and back, kid.”

Some memories return to him, mostly of falling asleep on the bathroom floor.

“How’d I end up at that club?” Peter asks, curling the sheet into his fist. Tony’s face scrunches up in confusion.

“That is a great question. So is who drugged you, and what you were drugged  _with_. And I know the answers to none of them.” Tony’s voice falters at the end, and Peter sorta feels bad.

“That’s okay. You found me.”

Tony half smiles at that, but then it disappears and he won’t meet Peter’s eyes.

“I’m sorry I accused you of, um, drinking. I know you’d never do that.”

_Oh_.

Peter forgot about that part.

He shrugs.

“Don’t be. You didn’t know.” Peter responds earnestly. Tony shakes his head this time.

“No, kid, you don’t understand. You were dying. Like, your heart was slowing down.” In turn, Peter does his best to keep his shock from showing. “If I had been, like, a  _minute_  too late…” He shook his head in shame.

“Mr.Stark, I’m okay.” Peter reassures.

“I lost you for a minute, Peter. You were dead a whole minute.” Tony says wistfully.

And Peter has that feeling of crying again.

But he holds it in, because he doesn’t like it when Tony’s scared for him, either.

“I shouldn’t have told you that.” Tony says quietly. Peter shakes his head against the pillow.

“No, it’s fine.” Peter says in a squeaky voice.

“God, just be  _mad_  at me. It’s hard to get mad at you when you’re always forgiving people.” Tony quips. And it makes Peter smirk.

Peter doesn’t remember falling back asleep, but this time he knows Tony gave him permission.

 

 


End file.
